


1:00 AM

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin had always considered what would happen if Ragna caught him reading adult manga in the middle of the night, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect things would go this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:00 AM

Jin bites his lips, peeking once again over his shoulder at the shadowed hallway. It was late, past his bedtime, but he had feigned sleep until he'd heard Ragna's quiet snores. His older brother usually slept deeply, and he hadn't even twitched when Jin slipped out of his bed, and out of their shared room. Sister and Saya were even less of a problem. Their rooms were upstairs, and the creaky wooden stairs would give Jin fair warning before they ever made it into the living room.  
  
Jin currently sat in a small nook in the corner opposite the staircase, where they all shared a single aging computer. Jin and Saya were only allowed a couple hours of computer time each day, and only after they'd finished their homework and chores. For this reason, neither Jin nor Saya were given the password. But Sister typed very slowly when she logged him in and she never changed it, so Jin had known what it was since he was ten years old. Even so, he hadn't actually worked up the nerve to sneak onto the computer in the middle of the night until last year.  
  
If Ragna found out that Jin was doing this, he’d definitely be angry with him. Especially if he saw what Jin was looking at. Knowing that does nothing to curb his activities; it only makes him more paranoid and careful. Jin peeks over his shoulder again, guilty, and carefully clicks the mouse to load the next page. It takes a dozen seconds for the page to finally load, but when it does, Jin has to suck in a breath as he stares at the picture.  
  
It had been pure curiosity at first. Jin had been reading manga on the internet since he'd heard that there were sites out there for it, but he mainly stuck to the series he'd already started or heard about. There were so many different genres and types on the website that he really should have expected anything when he'd hit the "Random" button. Still, he was flabbergasted by the cover that popped up, two naked teenagers--both boys!-- touching each other suggestively. Startled, he'd immediately closed the window, his heart pounding like he'd just seen something he shouldn’t have.  
  
The picture stuck in his head for days, sending into him into a whirl of confusion whenever he focused on it for too long. Two guys, together? Jin knew there were some manga that focused on sex, but he never thought there'd be something like that, too. He hadn’t thought that it would bother him the way it did, either. The next week when Jin snuck online in the middle of the night, he'd ignored the anxious feeling in his chest as he searched for that very manga.  
  
Jin had been so confused by the strange feeling surging through him as he clicked through the pages at first. He'd squirmed in his chair, breath growing heavy from more than the usual worry of being caught. It grew unbearably warm and uncomfortable between his legs, and he had to power down the computer and run to the bathroom before he'd even finished the first chapter. Since then, it had become an almost irresistible compulsion.  
  
As his eyes scour the current page, he can feel his pants getting tighter. He slowly drops his hand to cover the growing bulge in his shorts, and the touch sends a spark of pleasure up his spine. Jin quiets the whimper in his throat as he stares at the computer screen. This time, he just barely makes it to the end of the sex scene-- he can't stop rubbing himself through his pants, and the final panel of the older boy coming inside is just too much for him to handle.  
  
After logging off, Jin hurriedly creeps into the bathroom just as quietly as he'd left the bedroom earlier. Pushing down the waistband of his pants, he grabs the bottle of lotion on the vanity. Jin sits down and squirts a bit of lotion into his palm, then begins to stroke at his erection. He can’t hold back a small sigh of pleasure; it always felt so good when he did this. He got really hard whenever he looked at those manga, and with the images still fresh in his mind, touching himself feels so much better than usual. Jin's fingers wrap more firmly around his erection, pulling the foreskin back as he thumbs the tip.  
  
A few more moments and Jin lets go to squirt another helping of lotion onto his fingers. He shimmies his shorts further down his legs, moving his right hand to rub at his hole. Jin had done it a few times before, ever since he'd thought about how excited they looked in the manga when the other guy put it in. It had burned a little at first, and still feels pretty weird, but the more Jin did it... the more he thought he kind of liked it. Holding his breath, Jin slips one finger inside, wiggling it slightly as he starts to rub his erection once more.  
  
Gently, he begins to push his finger further and pull it out. Using both hands, it only takes a couple minutes before Jin's legs are trembling and he's tugging desperately at his hard-on. He comes with a muffled grunt, his brain going fuzzy for one blissful moment.  
  
Jin sits there panting as he pulls himself together, the embarrassment and guilt coming back full force once he cleans himself up in the sink. Only when he's sure everything in the bathroom is in its proper place does Jin open the door, and quietly slip back into bed. Thankfully, Ragna is snoozing just as deeply as when he'd left.  
  
It's a full two weeks before Jin gets to do it again. Lately, Ragna had been working on something for school and stayed up so late working on it that Jin wasn't able to sneak out of their room. He either fell asleep while waiting for Ragna to go to bed, or, on the occasions where he stayed up, Jin could hear Sister beginning to stir for her early morning chores by the time he was sure Ragna was asleep.  
  
He tries to masturbate from memory, but it never excites him as much as having the images in front of him. Sometimes Jin selfishly wishes they had the means for him to have his own laptop, so he could actually touch himself and read at the same time. But finally, Ragna is in bed before midnight, and Jin can open the door, oh-so quietly, and creep down the hall. Jin picks up right where he'd left off-- he doesn't even keep track of the story, only interested in the sex scenes.  
  
The next manga he manages to find surprises him with its content. Instead of involving high schoolers or older guys, this one... featured a younger boy, about Jin's age. Jin feels like he's looking at something extremely naughty, but eagerly clicks through the pages anyway. An older teen offers to tutor the boy in some subject, but within a chapter they’re already touching each other. In the next, there’s even penetration.  
  
Before now, Jin hadn't thought he could get so hard and excited. His erection almost _hurts_ , it’s aching so much. He can't help but look at the smaller, younger boy on the pages and put himself there instead. The older boy thrusts inside him, telling him how good he felt, all while the younger one moans and begs for him to go even harder. It looks like it’d be amazing to experience. For the first time, Jin looks around carefully, guiltily, and pulls his shorts down just enough to expose his erection. He feels like such an awful pervert, but he doesn't want to stop reading, and the urge to touch himself is completely unbearable.  
  
Jin never thought he'd be so bold as to touch himself in the middle of the living room, but those thoughts vanish once he starts to stroke himself. He holds back a moan as his eyes scale the pictures again and again. His fingers are shaking when he moves the mouse to find the next page--  
  
 _Creak_.  
  
Jin's mind goes blank with terror in an instant. The noise had come from the hallway… Nii-san! Jin closes the window and turns off the screen immediately, then pulls his pants back up, holding his breath the entire time as he hears Ragna's footsteps. He prays that Ragna had just woken up to use the bathroom, and didn't even notice he was gone.  
  
The footsteps head toward the bathroom, thankfully. Jin just sits in the dark and waits for Ragna to step inside and close the door so he can turn off the computer and head back to their room. But then, the door doesn't close. Instead, the footsteps are heading toward the living room, and Jin doesn't know what to do when Ragna calls out, "Jin?" and subsequently spots him sitting at the desk before he can hide.  
  
Jin covers his crotch nervously, hoping Ragna doesn't notice with all his heart, and says, "Uh, I was just about to go back to bed!"  
  
Ragna's eyebrows furrow when he steps into the living room, the green light of the computer tower signaling that it's on despite the black screen. Signaling that Jin is hiding something. "Were you sneaking onto the computer?" Ragna asks with a frown.  
  
"No! I just couldn't sleep, s-so... I was just browsing!" Jin had never been talented at lying, and Ragna's frown only deepens as he looks at the scene before him. Jin tries so hard to keep the flush from his face and the tears from his eyes, but he feels caught and humiliated already, even if Ragna didn't know just what he'd stumbled onto Jin doing.  
  
"...What were you looking at?" It's as though all of Jin's guilt obvious before his big brother.  
  
"Nothing!" Jin blurts out. Then he swallows, and mutters, "Just some manga..."  
  
"What kind of manga?" Ragna asks, very suspiciously.  
  
Jin almost starts crying right there, but somehow, through some greater power, he manages to collect himself. "I'm sorry. Nii-san, I won't do it again..."  
  
Sighing, Ragna takes a seat in the chair beside him, and turns on the screen. Jin can't stop himself from trembling. His teeth are almost chattering; that's how scared and embarrassed he is.  
  
"Did you clear the history?"  
  
"Yes!" Jin says, a little too quickly. When Ragna looks at him one moment too long and moves the cursor to open the browser anyway, Jin bursts into tears. "P-please don't look.... I promise I won't do it a-a-anymore," he whimpers out.  
  
Ragna only sighs again, this time even more deeply, clearly unhappy to be the one to find Jin out. "What were you looking at?" Jin squirms in his seat. He can’t say it out loud... it’s too embarrassing, and he knows how wrong it is...  
  
"I'm gonna find out either way," Ragna says sternly, double clicking to bring up the browser window.  
  
"I-it was..." Jin starts, then falters. He can't look at Ragna in the face when he thinks about the stuff he'd been reading for the past several months. His voice is small when he finally manages to work out, "...dirty stuff..."  
  
"What?!" Ragna looks both shocked and upset by Jin's words. "Jin. You've been reading _porn_?"  
  
The tears start to flow again, and Jin feels so ashamed. "I-I-I was just curious," he whispers between sobs.  
  
"It's okay to be curious." Ragna tries to reassure him, reaching out to touch Jin's shoulder. "But you're way too young to read that kind of stuff."  
  
"They're just drawings! It's not... it's not like I was looking at real porn." Jin tries desperately to defend himself, but even to him it sounds like an extremely fragile argument.  
  
Ragna's mouth twists into something closer to a grimace. "You're not allowed to look at anything like that, even if it's just a drawing, okay? Not until you get older..." Then some sort of epiphany seems to wash over him, and he's looking at Jin with something close to horror. "No one's asked you about that kind of stuff, right?"  
  
"Of course not!" he says. "That'd be too embarrassing..." It’s the truth. Jin doesn't know what he would do if anyone actually asked him about sex. After reading so much, the idea of experimenting with someone else is a little appealing, to be completely honest… But he was still far too shy to ever get to that point.  
  
Ragna exhales a sigh of relief. "Good. Look, if you promise not to do it again, I won't tell the old hag, okay?"  
  
Jin's tears have finally dried, and all that's left are a few sniffles that refuse to go away. "Okay... I promise."  
  
"If I catch you again, I'll have to tell her." Oh, Jin can't imagine what Sister would do if she found out what a terrible boy he was. He feels so grateful that Ragna is willing to give him this much leeway and nods earnestly. Ragna just tells him to hurry up and go to bed.  
  
"Aren't you coming..?" Jin tries to keep his eyes away from the open browser on the computer screen.  
  
Ragna yawns and stands up. "I'm going to make myself a snack first." Very hesitantly, Jin stands up, wiping his eyes, and trudges back to their room. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving right now, not when everything he'd been looking at is literally fingertips away from Ragna... but he'd just have to get on in the morning and clear the history himself.  
  
Ragna isn't back in fifteen minutes-- that's more than enough time to fix something and eat it, right?-- but Jin is exhausted from all the stress, and sinks into sleep despite himself.  
  
When Jin wakes up, he waits for Ragna to get into the shower before going into the living room. The computer is powered off, so Ragna had at least done that... He asks Sister if she can log him on, saying that he has a quiz today and he needs to look something up. Of course, she doesn't expect him to have any ulterior motive, so she types the familiar password in her usual ten slow keystrokes.  
  
It doesn't work.  
  
"Hm? That's strange..." She types it again, and the computer denies her again. Then she draws back, realization flashing on her face. "Oh, yes, that's right. Ragna said he wanted to start changing the password every now and then because of something he'd seen on the news about internet security." Sister chortles, clearly amused with Ragna's protective nature. But Jin's heart jumps into his throat; he knows the real reason why Ragna had changed the password.  
  
"I'll ask Ragna when he comes out of the shower," she tells him.     
  
"No," Jin says immediately, and Sister looks at him oddly. "No, I'll look it up in my book. It would just be faster online, but I'll be able to find it before he's finished."  
  
"Did you two get in another fight?" The lines around her mouth become more pronounced as her lips curl downward with concern.  
  
Jin shakes his head quickly. "No, I just don't want to bother Nii-san..." Sister seems to take him at his word without prodding him further for once, and goes into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
After school, Jin reluctantly tells Ragna that he has something he needs to work on, and needs to use the computer. Ragna logs him on, typing the new password to their account in a flash. The first letter is a p, he thinks, but Ragna's fingers move too quickly for Jin to be able to tell what the rest is.  
  
Ragna doesn't say anything about the night before, but Jin can't help feeling like Ragna is looking at him differently. Jin checks the history once Ragna is out of the room, and is horrified to find all the manga he'd been reading last night cleared out of the history. Did... Nii-san look at them? Jin finds himself trembling uncontrollably at the thought. No, he probably just cleared it before he went to bed to make sure Sister or Saya wouldn't come across it... That had to be it.  
  
But no matter how much Jin tells himself that, he can't shake the feeling that Ragna is giving him small glances, _knowing_ glances, all day long. It finally comes to a head when Jin is lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, and instead of Ragna's usual soft breaths, he hears his voice.  
  
"Jin, you still awake?"  
  
Jin swallows weakly, the trembling already starting up again in advance. "Yeah." It's coming... the humiliation and the punishment...  
  
"Jin..." Ragna says again, then stops. Ragna's bed creaks, and Jin can see him sitting on the edge, staring at him as he chews on his lip. "Jin, do you... like other boys?"  
  
"N-no!" comes out before he can stop himself. Even if he’s lying, more than anything, he doesn't want Nii-san to know how weird he truly is…  
  
Ragna looks at his hands, then back to Jin and says, as plainly as a person could say it, "I saw what kind of things you were looking at." Jin's heart drops into his stomach.  
  
"I... I know it's bad. I'm sorry..." Tears spring to his eyes again, but then Ragna is at his side, wiping them away before they can even spill down his cheeks.  
  
"Hey," he says, speaking softly, "it's not bad." Ragna's tone is gentle, the same way it always is in the times where Jin needed real comfort. "It's normal to be interested in sex and to want to look at stuff like that. But, well… you shouldn't look at it until you're a little older. I don't want you going on weird sites, okay?" Ragna's mouth settles into a firm line. "There are some bad people on those kind of sites. I just don’t want you to get hurt."  
  
This seems almost unbelievable to Jin, who is so surprised by Ragna's words he forgets about crying entirely. "Is that really it? Even though it was..." his voice drops to a quiet whisper, "two boys...?"  
  
Ragna presses his fingers to Jin's jaw, pushing up his chin just slightly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." There's a different look in Nii-san's eyes when he stares at him, a light flush on his cheeks and for once Jin thinks Ragna must be embarrassed instead of him. "Nii-chan... likes boys, too."  
  
"Oh," is all that comes out of Jin's mouth. It's the only thing on his mind, too. The rest of his thoughts are interwoven incoherent mumblings of shock and relief. Nii-san really likes boys..? Just like he does? Jin's mouth stops gaping and closes into a slight smile, then a large one. He's so lucky to have a brother like Ragna. It's a thought Jin has frequently, but never had he felt it this much.  
  
Jin pulls his older brother into a hug, giggling both from glee and the release of so much nervous tension. "I'm really glad you understand..." His grip gets tighter, and he says, "I love you, Nii-san."  
  
"Me, too," Ragna tells him. The feeling of Ragna's body against him like this stirs something strange inside him, and when Ragna pulls away, his hand lightly brushes Jin's thighs. Jin is shocked when that familiar warmth rushes right between his legs.  
  
Jin bunches the blanket over his waist, suddenly feeling bold now that he knows his brother is more similar to him that he’d ever expected. He carefully asks, "Do you ever get, uh, hard sometimes? And... y-y'know..."  
  
The look Ragna gives him is a bit surprised, but ultimately reassuring as he nods. "Of course, I do. That's normal."  
  
Hearing that, Jin feels even more courage well up inside him. After a moment of hesitation, he even blurts out, "Sometimes I touch my butt, too."  
  
"You mean... uh..." Even Ragna seems to share his sheepishness this time. "...H-how?"  
  
So, Nii-san hadn't tried doing that? Or maybe he did, and he feels just as nervous as Jin does about telling anyone. Suddenly, the last manga he'd read springs to his mind. It was just a story, but... Jin swallows tightly, a bit dizzy as the idea of Ragna doing all that to him takes hold.  
  
"I can... show you," Jin whispers, then adds, "if you want."  
  
Oh, now he'd done it. He'd said something totally out of bounds just because of the stuff he'd read... There's no way that real life could work like that. Jin can hardly lift his head high enough to see Ragna's face, but when he does, there isn't an expression of disgust or horror. Instead, his brother seems anything but. Jin thinks he can hear Ragna's breath-- when did it get so rough and heavy?  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jin can hardly believe it. He stares at Ragna's slightly flushed face, his heart beating faster from anxiousness and excitement both. All he can think is that Nii-san better not be making fun of him.  
  
"I-I need some lotion," His breaths are coming in too fast right now; every word out of his mouth sounds shaky and tentative.  
  
Ragna silently stands up and goes to his side of the room, pulling out a small bottle of something that didn't look like lotion. This stuff was clear, like a gel, instead of creamy. Seeing Jin's confusion, Ragna tells him, "This is better. It's... made for this."  
  
Jin just nods, takes in one last steadying breath and peels back the blankets. Then, he pulls down his pants. It's extremely embarrassing at the way that Ragna looks at his erection... but it's also a little...  
  
Jin spreads his legs and squeezes the strange fluid onto his fingers. Wow... it does feel really slick, way more than lotion does. Slowly, Jin moves a finger to his hole, rubbing lightly until he finally feels courageous enough to push it in while Nii-san is watching him.  
  
His finger moves deeper inside of him, slowly thrusting in and out, and Ragna just stares wordlessly, swallowing hard. Jin wonders if this is the same way he looked when he'd been reading that manga. He peeks at Ragna's crotch, and is stunned that there's actually a bulge against his pajama pants. His erection surges in response, and Jin lets out a quiet whimper as he pushes his finger further inside.  
  
Then, Jin sees one of Ragna's hands carefully creep across his thigh to lightly rub at himself through the fabric. Jin feels like he's won the lottery-- but he feels almost scared at the same time. He's so turned on, and Nii-san is watching him so raptly... His heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest.  
  
"There's... supposed to be a place that feels good, right?" Jin's voice sounds far more confident than he is. Ragna nods after a long moment, and tells him it's called his prostate. God, he doesn't even know what he's saying, but it comes out anyway, "I've never been able to find it. Maybe... Nii-san can...?"  
  
"Jin, I..." Ragna is making such a horrible face-- Jin knows what kind it is off the bat, the one he wears when he says that Jin being so clingy is so weird because they're brothers and both boys, and Jin is too old for that kind of stuff now.  
  
But right now, Jin knows how Nii-san really feels. He knows that Nii-san likes boys, he knows that Nii-san is hard right now, and it's all because of him. Jin moves his leg, pressing his foot right into Ragna's lap.  
  
"Jin!" Ragna gasps out, looking outraged.  
  
"You like it, too, right?" Jin knows he's pleading, but that's how he always got his way with Ragna. "I just wanna know what it feels like..."  
  
Ragna swallows again, loudly, then snatches the bottle from the bedspread, squeezing a liberal amount of the stuff onto his hand. He moves closer, and says, "Take your finger out," so roughly that it worries Jin a little.  
  
Jin does as he says, and Ragna's finger takes its place. Jin gasps at the sensation. It feels so strange to have someone else doing it, especially since Ragna's finger is bigger and longer than Jin's, and he kept rubbing the pad of his finger against his insides.  
  
After a minute, Ragna has a strange frown on his face, and then he pulls out his finger. At first, Jin feels disappointed. Nii-san isn't gonna stop here and run away, is he? But Ragna doesn't move, and Jin feels two fingers pressing against him instead.  
  
Jin's never had more than one before, and he doesn't know if it'll fit, but that wonderfully slick gel on Ragna's skin lets them both slip inside without a problem. His butt is tingling, but... it's in an oddly good way. Ragna moves his fingers again, upward, and _that_ makes the tingle spread through his whole body, especially between his legs.  
  
Jin groans, "I think... I think that was it." Honestly though, he feels a little upset. It doesn't feel anything like those manga made him believe... it is kind of good, but not that much better than putting his finger in normally. Then, Jin remembers what had been rubbing against that spot in the manga he’d read. They hadn't been using their fingers, had they?  
  
"Nii-san..." Jin says. Now that Ragna has moved closer, Jin can reach out and grab Ragna's bulging erection, rubbing it firmly. Ragna jolts at the touch initially, but after a moment of hesitation, allows Jin's hand to stay where it is. "I want... to do it."  
  
"Jin, you know we can't do that!" Ragna tells him. Jin thinks it's unfair to say that while he's hard, with his fingers still moving in Jin's butt. Jin rolls his hips into them, and Ragna bites his lip, pulling them out. "You're way too young to have sex. Besides, we're brothers! It's not right for us to..."  
  
Jin doesn't want all of this to go to waste, so he swallows and says the first thing he can think of. "If you don't do it, I'll find someone else."  
  
That sends a look of horror over Ragna's face. "Jin. You wouldn't."  
  
"I'm really curious. I wanna know what it's like..." Jin swallows. He feels bad lying to his brother, but he can see that his words are having an effect. "There are people at school who'd do it. Or maybe I could even find someone online..."  
  
Ragna's brows furrow. "Don't joke about that kind of stuff. There are real creeps out there!"  
  
"If you don't want me to, then..." Jin reaches out again and rubs Ragna's hardness, looking at Ragna as seriously as he can. He knows what he's doing is so wrong, but right now, he'll do anything to get what he wants. "Do it with me, Nii-san."  
  
"Jin..." Ragna sounds desperate, his voice half-choked out. Jin can only imagine what's going through his head-- how did his little brother turn into such a horrid little thing, so needy for sex that he'd force his own brother into it? Then, Ragna’s body relaxes, like he's given up entirely. "Okay..." he says quietly.  "Fine, if that's how you want it." Ragna sounds firmer, has that sharp edge to it that lets Jin know that Nii-san is so very irritated with him.  
  
Jin almost wants to apologize, but he can't, not now-- and even if he had tried to, the words would have been reduced to a whimper as Ragna thrusts his fingers, three this time, into his hole. "N-Nii-san!"  
  
"You want to have sex that bad, huh?" The consideration is gone from Ragna's face now, and Jin is scared that maybe he'd gone too far. His butt hurts a little now, and Ragna thrusts his fingers in and out without any gentleness.  
  
Jin keeps his mouth shut. He knows that when Ragna gets like this, it's better to just bite his tongue and say nothing at all. Ragna takes his fingers out after a minute, pulling down his pajama pants to reveal his erection. It looks so big now that Jin intimately knows where it’s going to go. It’s definitely thicker and longer than his, but just as hard.  
  
"This is what you want?" Ragna asks again, almost angrily. After a moment, Jin cautiously nods. "Then say it."  
  
"I... want it," Jin says. Even though he's nervous right now, it's the truth.  
  
Ragna shakes his head as he slathers his length in the gel. "You want me to screw you like in those comics you read, right? So say that..." Ragna's voice suddenly dries up, and he's wetting his lips, panting, "You want me to put my cock in your hole. In your asspussy."  
  
Jin remembers the word from the manga he'd been reading the night before. So Ragna had done more than simply glance at it-- he'd read it, too? Looking at him more closely, Jin can see that Ragna keeps swallowing, and that his chest is heaving again. And of course, he's still erect. That gives Jin a sense of relief. Even if Ragna is acting mean, he... wants to do this, too, right? Is Nii-san secretly happy that he'd given him an excuse to do it?  
  
Having those thoughts in mind makes it easier for Jin to obey his brother's words. Jin can feel himself blushing hotly, but he spreads his legs wider and rubs at his hole, still slick from Ragna's fingering. He looks at Ragna and whispers, "I want you to put it in my... asspussy, Nii-san."  
  
Ragna's breath hitches so loudly that Jin notices, but he doesn't relent quite yet. Ragna pushes his fingers in once more, this time rubbing around for his prostate instead of just thrusting. His voice has that strange edge to it again, the way he did when Jin had offered to show him how he touched himself. "Put what in?"  
  
Jin huffs as Ragna's fingers brush against that spot again. "N... Nii-san's cock." As soon as he says it, Ragna moves over him, pulling Jin's legs apart as he settles between them.  
  
He doesn't give Jin more than a few second to prepare before he starts to push his cock inside. "A-ah!" Jin can't hold back his cry as the head slips into his butt, and slowly, but steadily, even further. The look on Ragna's face is amazing-- he's biting his lip so hard Jin thinks he might be bleeding.  
  
God, Jin feels so full as Ragna keeps pushing, as if he's being stretched to his very limits. By the time Ragna is all the way inside, Jin feels half-way exhausted even though this is only the beginning. Then, Ragna starts to move. Jin doesn't think he's ready for that yet, but he can't tell Ragna to wait. Ragna holds his hips down in such a heavy grip, and pulls out, then pushes back inside.  
  
It feels so much more intense than his fingers. He holds back the burn of tears, knowing that soon he’d get used to the strange sensation. Jin curls his arms around Ragna's neck, and Ragna's expression changes when he looks at Jin’s reddened eyes. "Jin," he says, like he's apologizing for giving in. "I..."  
  
Jin tugs him close, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I love you, Nii-san." In response, Ragna dips down and kisses him fully on the lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth. It's so messy that Jin thinks saliva is dripping down the corners of his mouth. Still, he eagerly tries to keep up with Ragna's rhythm, rubbing against his tongue and nipping at his lips. Then, Ragna starts to move his hips again, this time a little faster.  
  
It doesn't so much as sting as ache, but it’s still extremely uncomfortable. But then, Nii-san moves and almost touches that spot from earlier, and Jin finds himself raising his butt into Ragna’s thrusts. It starts to feel kind of good-- especially with his erection sandwiched between their stomachs.  
  
"D-does it feel good?" Jin whimpers, now that Ragna starts to pound his hole harder. His panting is so loud in Jin's ear.  
  
"Yeah," he rasps, "You're so tight. It's good." A sense of delight washes over Jin at those words-- sure he'd forced Ragna to do this, but Ragna is enjoying himself, rocking his hips like he can't even stop. "I want to come inside you... and make a mess..."  
  
Jin's cock throbs again, hard, and this time the friction caused by Ragna's stomach is not enough to satisfy him. He moves down his hands, but Ragna catches his wrists before he can even touch himself, and pins them over his head. "No," Ragna says in his ear, so low and raw it makes Jin shudder. "You wanted to have sex. I'll make you come."  
  
Jin's body trembles as Ragna holds him down, screwing his ass at an even faster pace. His head is a total murky blur, he just wants Nii-san to touch him and kiss him more. Ragna ignores his pleas, focusing on thrusting as he licks at Jin's neck and shoulder. He surprises Jin by actually biting down firmly on his flesh, then sucking hard, and Jin can only squirm and whimper in return.  
  
Nii-san speeds up again, and Jin whimpers, loving the way it feels against his cock. His butt feels like its constantly throbbing and contracting around Ragna as he moves-- something Nii-san enjoys a lot, if his groans are anything to go by. That's when Jin gets the idea in his head, and starts to clench his hole when Ragna pushes in.  
  
"Jin?!" Ragna grunts, thrusting forward even deeper than usual. "Jin, don't... do that..." he huffs.  
  
"I want... Nii-san to lose control. And fuck me." The word is still so incredibly naughty to be using that Jin feels guilty for saying it, even in these circumstances.  
  
Ragna pulls back to look at Jin's face, and Jin only sticks out his tongue, begging for a kiss. Ragna dips down and gives him one, sucking Jin's tongue into his mouth and caressing it with his own. He doesn't lose total control like Jin wants, but his pace turns frantic, the uneven thrusts matching his breath. Jin loves it anyway.  
  
Ragna finally releases of one of his wrists, but before Jin can touch his cock, Ragna wraps his hand around it instead. Jin moans so loudly, his head blissfully blank as Ragna rams his prostate, firmly stroking him at the same time. Jin can hardly hold back with so much stimulation.  
  
"Nii-san... I'm... gonna..." His words come out harsh and panted, but Ragna nods and whispers that he's just as close.  
  
Jin hugs Ragna close to his chest, and Ragna presses his lips to Jin's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. Jin can feel his other hand creeping down his side to squeeze at his butt, and then Ragna starts to push into him so deeply it takes his breath away. His movement stalls and he moans, right against his ear. Jin thinks it's the hottest sound he’s ever heard.  
  
Growling, Ragna buries his face into the crook of Jin's shoulder. Jin thinks he can even feel his cock twitching in his butt as he comes inside of him. After the pause, Ragna's hand begins to move again, jerking Jin off so intensely that it takes less than a minute for him to reach his climax. Jin moans as quietly as he can as the orgasm rocks his entire body. He's never come so hard before-- he can only clutch to Ragna's back and try to remember how to breathe until the world comes back into focus.  
  
"Nii-san... that was amazing," he says once he finally collects his thoughts. Having sex had been a little hard at first, but in the end it’d been better than it looked in those manga. Especially when it was Nii-san.  
  
Ragna doesn't say anything, and Jin is worried that he's that angry with him. But when he pulls away from Jin, all he can see is regret and remorse. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..." Ragna lets his apology hang unfinished, and pulls out of Jin slowly, swallowing hard.  
  
Ragna's teeth clench slightly as he looks down at the mess both of them have made; both of their bodies are filthy and the sheets even more so. Their room smells like sweat and sex, and for a second, Jin wishes it could smell like this every night.  
  
His brother sucks in a deep breath, then says, "I'll clean up here.” He almost sounds like his normal self already. "Why don't you take a bath?"  
  
Sore, spoiled and satisfied, Jin decides to just listen to Ragna without arguing. He crawls out of his bed, and then almost falls to his knees when his legs cramp and his head starts to spin. Ragna catches him before he takes a spill, and murmurs, "It's okay, I got you." Jin remembers the warmth of Ragna's arms around him, and being weightless as his brother picks him up, just before he dozes off.  
  
Jin vaguely thinks that he can feels lips against his own and a gentle touch all over his body, but by the time he finally manages to get his eyes open, he's sitting in a shallow pool of water in the tub.  
  
"You up now?" Ragna asks, washing himself up at the sink. "I'm gonna go clean up. Don't fall asleep again." Jin just nods tiredly and turns the water on again, reaching for a nearby washcloth. Ragna had been wiping him up, he realizes, looking at his body. Then-- had Nii-san been kissing him, too? The thought makes Jin's heart flutter a little.  
  
Jin had said it when they were doing it, but of course Ragna has no idea how much he meant it... that he loves his brother.  
  
By the time he steps out of the bathroom, Ragna already has his bed made up with fresh linens, and the old ones soaking in soap and water. "Um, you can use the bathroom now," Jin says shyly as he gets into bed. When he sees Ragna's back in the doorway, he quietly calls out, "Good night, Nii-san..."  
  
Ragna turns around and comes to Jin's bedside to give him a customary kiss on the forehead. “Good night.”  
  
"I'm sorry... I know you didn't want to..." After thinking about it during his bath, Jin feels even more terrible.  
  
"It's not your fault. You..." Ragna swallows the rest of his words, leaving Jin to feel completely unsatisfied. Nii-san probably thought he was supposed to know better, because he was older... even though he'd just wanted to protect Jin.  
  
But Jin's too tired to think about all that tonight. He just lets Ragna go without another word, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep almost immediately.  
  
It takes a couple days for Jin to notice, but Nii-san looks at him differently-- or rather, tries not to look at him at all. Jin knows this is probably his punishment, but being ignored by Ragna is still hard to take. He thinks that eventually things will return to normal, no matter how serious what he did was...  
  
Then a whole month goes by, and nothing changes.  
  
Jin is at his limit. His heart aches every time Nii-san comes into the bedroom and goes to bed without saying more than a word. When it happens again tonight, Jin has to put his face into his pillow so that Ragna won't notice his quiet tears. It's okay, he tells himself. He’d just have to confront Ragna to make him look at him again... Once his tears are dried, Ragna is already asleep, but Jin doesn't care.  
  
Jin gets up and crawls into Ragna's bed. His brother doesn’t do more than stir, so Jin just lies there for a bit, looking at his face. Finally, he says, "Hey, Nii-san.”  
  
Ragna blinks awake and scoots away the second he realizes where Jin is. "Jin, go back to your own bed." Again, Ragna's eyes dart around the room, trying to land on everywhere except Jin.  
  
Jin feels outrage rising up in him instead of sadness this time. He flings himself onto Ragna, straddling his stomach. "Look at me, Nii-san!"  
  
"What? I am," Ragna says, but while he’s looking at Jin’s face, he doesn’t dare meet Jin’s eyes.  
  
It takes everything for Jin to keep the sob in the throat, and focus on forming words instead. "No, you’re not! I know you’re mad at me, but I’m really sorry! I just--" His loud voice is interrupted by Ragna rolling them both over and covering Jin’s mouth in the same motion.    
  
"Jin, be quiet. You'll wake up the whole house," Ragna scolds him, before moving his hand. Jin is just too shocked to speak, lying on his back with Ragna over him. Then, Ragna's eyes lock his for a moment, until he peels them away just as quickly.  
  
Jin scowls, bucking his hips to make Nii-san let him up already, but that’s when he feels something firm against his thigh. Instantly in response, Ragna gasps and clambers off of Jin, shrinking back to the edge of his bed. Jin feels a wave of realization sweep over him. "Are you hard..?" From what? Jin being on top of him? Or-- no, pinning Jin down, in the same position as when they'd had sex?  
  
Now Ragna looks like he's the one who wants to cry, and Jin feels like a bully again. He crawls toward Ragna, slowly not to startle him. Seeing Ragna so upset gives him such strange urges... Jin kind of wants to bully him even more.  
  
"Ever since we did that... It's really hard for me to masturbate," Jin tells him quietly. Ragna's face jerks up to look at him in horror. Jin grabs his hand tightly, so when Ragna tries to pull away, he just pulls Jin closer. "I still can't find my prostate by myself."  
  
"I-I'll buy a dildo for you," Ragna chokes out. But Jin isn't willing to take no for an answer now that he knows why Ragna has been avoiding him for so long. Nii-san would have to pay for trying to ignore him for so long. Jin reaches down to Ragna pants, rubbing gently. "Jin," Ragna says, pleading with him to stop.  
  
Jin carefully forms the words on his lips and says them slowly, so Ragna knows he means every single one of them. "I want Nii-san's cock."  
  
This time, it feels even better than the last.


End file.
